


Slip of the Tongue

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska says something by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _reveal_ @ femslash100
> 
> I know it's super short, but I really wanted to try writing something for this pairing. =3

It's a slip of the tongue; a breath that shouldn't have been breathed.

Shit.

You know she heard because she's smiling like a fucking shark - pointy teeth glistening.

Fuck.

"Is that so, Vriska?"

Quickly, desperately, you rack your think pan for something to say, a rare flustered moment for the Amazing Serket. Fucking-Stupid Serket is more like it.

And the only thing that comes to mind?

"Yes."

She studies you with a sniff of the air, before taking your hand; fingers entwining. 

"I love you too," she says.

"Geeeeeeeeze, Pyrope. Don't get all weird on me."

Secretly, you're relieved.


End file.
